


Essay Writing

by scarlet_letter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, F/M, Friendzone, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Sneakiness, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_letter/pseuds/scarlet_letter
Summary: Stressing about school work isn't fun.





	1. A Draft Copy

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard some gossip the other day and it became my muse.

You twisted in your chair, trying desperately to stretch your back. Your spine emitted several loud pops, and relief instantly flowed over your muscles. You stretched your arms behind your head, further soothing the stiffness. Studying was a pain in the ass, but it had to be done. Looking down at your notes, you felt a sense of accomplishment. They were perfect- neat, concise, and not without a well executed use of colour co-ordination and post-it notes. A rather productive half hour, if you were totally honest. Closing your book, you decided to leave the library early.   
There wasn't much left of the break, so you would have to be quick if you wanted to eat.   
  


Heading out into the halls, you pulled an apple from your bag. Humming in contentment, you bit into the fruit, enjoying the crisp sweetness. The effort it took not to skip down the walk way was ridiculous. It was Friday, and you were utterly elated by that fact. In eighty minutes, you would be free to enjoy your weekend. 

Your head was jerked back slightly from behind as someone tugged gently at your ponytail.   
"Hey-"   
You turned around, ready to cuss out the culprit. Instead, you were greeted by a familiar face, and rolled your eyes instead. "Hey, Reiner." 

He grinned widely, and effortlessly fell into step beside you. "Where are you off to now, short stuff?"   
"English." You took another bite of your apple. "What about you?"   
"Trig," he said, scowling at the ground. "At least I get to leave early." 

"Football players have all the fun, don't they?"   
"Do not!" he frowned.   
"Relax, you twit!" you laughed. "I'm only teasing." 

Of all things to find hilarious, watching Reiner get upset at jibes was your favourite. That happened a lot, seeing how seriously he took everything. It was thoroughly entertaining, you thought. Of all the pastimes, your favourite thing was mocking Reiner. 

You opened your mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the harsh ringing of the bell. The piercing shriek rang through your ears, and you groaned. Just what you needed on a Friday afternoon- a fucking headache. Only eighty minutes, now, you told yourself. Eighty minutes, and you were gone for the weekend. 

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" Reiner said. He continued walking with you, in spite of his class being in the opposite direction at the math block. It didn't matter if he was late, really. Football players did as they pleased. One of the perks that came with the territory.   
"Probably not." You shrugged. "I need to catch up on Chemistry." 

You stopped walking for a second, just to give him a proper goodbye. 

"Are you gonna at least come to the after party?"   
"I'll probably be in bed by then." You shuffled your feet uncomfortably. "I haven't been sleeping much." 

You felt something brush your hand, making you jump. You looked down to see Reiner's knuckle, running along your finger.   
"Could you come for a little bit?" His eyes locked with yours. They seemed to glow in the afternoon sun, holding nothing but warmth. You averted your gaze.   
"I'll let you know."   
The boy grinned widely, almost as though he were trying to be silly. "I'll see you later, then." 

You watched him leave, trying to quash the guilt that was polluting your head. You were going to pike, you knew, at the last minute. You both knew it. Still, he asked you to the game, every Friday. He asked you to the after party, every Friday. The after party invite was probably the biggest thing. Showing up together generally meant you left together, and everyone knew what that led to. Still, you wouldn't budge, ignoring texts and calls and brushing them off with a "Oh, I fell asleep!" or "Sorry, I wasn't feeling it!" Every week, you passed up the offer. It was frustrating, sure. He'd get the hint eventually, though. You hoped he would, at least. 

English wasn't your favourite subject, but it came to you easy enough. But it was boring, and the current assignment on which you were working left you seriously contemplating setting yourself on fire. Essays were shit, regardless of their simple structure. You needed motivation, and not even arguing for two thousand words straight would cut it. It was time-consuming, and tedious.  

In short, essays were fucking stupid. 

You'd already handed in your draft copy, and fingers crossed you would receive it back today. You seated yourself, just wanting this lesson to go as quickly as possible. With any luck, Mr. Smith will have marked your draft to give back to you. Students gradually filed into the room, filling desks, and chatting about the weekend to come. You huffed impatiently, and pulled your math homework from your bag. No Smith, meant no draft. Draft or no draft, you had to get something done. 

There was movement in your peripheral vision, and your head snapped up toward the doorway. Mr. Smith shut the door behind him, a stack of papers nestled in  his arm. He was a decent teacher, always tearing your drafts to shreds. That was what you wanted, of course. Teachers that were slack giving feedback simply weren't worth your time. 

"Afternoon, everybody." He dumped the stack of papers on his desk, and began to settle himself. "Just assignments today, and keep the talking to a minimum."   
The class went silent, and the students all began to set themselves up for the lesson.   
"Miss (L/N), I also have your draft."   
With a pleased hum, you went to his desk to collect your work. "Thank you, sir." 

At your desk, you began to flip through the pages. Of course, there was more red pen than typing on the pages you'd presented. Cite sources here, have a quote there. You continued flipping, praying to find what you were looking for amongst the criticism and his comments that subtly roasted you for embarrassing typos. 

On the very last page, you found it, written in pencil so for easy erasure in his neat script. 

_My place, 9:30_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Good Copy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't have to summarise this chapter. It's basically 2000 words of porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient. I'm moving apartments and it's insane.

Leaning back in your chair, you sighed with contentment. Another draft, smashed out and done. It read much better than your first draft. It was jam-packed with statistics, facts, and quotes, and it was going to smash the debate statement out of the park. You had to hand it to Erwin- the guy knew what he was talking about.  
As soon as you’d returned home, you’d printed pages of notes and read through them carefully, highlighting what you could use to really push your argument and hopefully kill then essay. Five hours later, you were done. Everything printed and stapled nicely together, you weren’t getting any less than an A for this assignment. It was 100%, or nothing.  
You looked at the clock. 8:45, time to get going. Grabbing your keys, you felt a tightening in your stomach that spread down into your loins, heating your muscles and making you want to squirm. You needed this tonight. It had been well over a month since your last meet-up.  
The house was quiet, so no need to awkwardly explain on the spot where you were going at this time of night. Still, you thought it best to leave a note, even if it only said you were going out for an hour or two. Your mother wouldn’t care, really. She’d probably be ecstatic at the mere thought of you going out and having a social life.  
You just weren’t a party type of person, preferring to stay in. You didn’t drink, or smoke, or do drugs.  
You just had sex with one of your teachers.  
At times you felt guilty for lying to her, saying you were going out to get food with a friend, or just heading somewhere else to study. It wasn’t diificult to keep track of, though. You and Erwin didn’t exchange text messages, or calls. Best to keep it locked down.  
Erwin lived on the other side of town. The neighbourhood was quiet, inconspicuous. No one from school lived in the area, but you parked your car in the garage, just in case. His house came into view, lights off and garage door up.  
You slowly pulled into the garage, and switched off the engine. Your legs quivered as you climbed out of the vehicle, and stood to pull the garage door shut.  
The house was empty. You placed your things on the bench, making sure to switch your phon e onto flight mode.  
“Erwin,” you said. “You here?”  
Long gone was the awkwardness of referring to him by his first name. now, it was almost as if there were two different men, altogether. There was Mr. Smith, strict and professional and always handed out detentions liked candy to five-year-olds on Halloween. Then there was Erwin, to whom you submitted yourself to at the drop of a hat.  
There came no reply, your voice simply carrying on into the empty house. “Erwin?”  
Hesitantly, you began to walk through the house, through the hall and into the kitchen. “Erwin?” You opened your mouth to call out a fourth time, but his name turned into a scream as two hands grasped your shoulders from behind. You whipped around to see Erwin, laughing, thoroughly entertained by his little prank.  
“You scared me to death!” You stepped back, clutching your heart as though you were an old woman. “What if the neighbours heard me scream?!”  
He smirked, cocking his head ever so slightly to the side. “They’re going to hear you if I do my job right.”  
Why did he have to be so charming? Even with his words dripping in smut, he was perfect. You resisted the urge to giggle like-  
Well, like a school girl.  
Every school had that one teacher. That one fucking teacher that no one listened to because they were the physical definition of sexually attractive. How many times had you been involved in conversations amongst girls where they’ve stated they wanted to bang him? All the weird sexual fantasies you’ve had to listen to all the while having to sit there pretending you hadn’t lived out half of them?  
You unzipped your hoodie, shedding the garment and placing it on the table. Erwin was on you in a second, pressing his hard body into your back and running his hands over you. One hand came up to fondle one of your breasts. “It’s been too long.”  
“Let’s hurry up, then.”  
“Couch.”  
Obediently, you went into the living room, casting a smug look at Erwin as you went. You sat on the couch, your body language neutral. At every one of your little encounters, he always found something new for you to try- some wonderful, neat little trick to take you to heights of pleasure you never thought possible.  
He was on his knees in front of you. “What do you want to try this time?”  
The smirk on your face deepened. “Surprise me.”  
Fingers took your chin to tilt your face upward. He kissed you, gently, just enough to nudge your desire into gear. Already, you felt a dull ache between your legs. His tongue darted into your mouth quickly before he pulled away.  
“Erwin, come on,” you whined.  
“So excited already.” His face dipped down to your chest, and you felt him nudge your breast with his nose. “No bra tonight?”  
You shook your head. “No.”  
“Good.”  
He bit down on your breast, snagging your nipple between his teeth on the first go. You arched your back, pushing your body into his. You sighed as he worried the bud between his teeth, just hard enough to hurt a little. He released it a second later, bringing his hands up to fiddle with the buttons on your shirt.  
“Whenever you leant over to write today,” he said, “I had the perfect view straight down your shirt.”  
You chuckled. “Why do you think I wore it?”  
Erwin pulled the edges of your shirt apart, unveiling your breasts to him. He placed a hand on your shoulder and pushed you further into the couch. “Lean back.”  
His mouth was on your bare chest, kissing and biting and sucking. He nipped at the underside of you breast, not gently at all. Erwin closed his mouth over the bite and sucked, bringing blood to the surface. How many times had you found yourself grateful for the relaxed attitude toward make up at your school? Too many, seeing as your neck was his absolute favourite.  
Well, second favourite.  
More bites were placed on your body, leading down your stomach and toward your groin. One particularly hard bite made you cry out. “Ow!”  
“You okay?”  
You nodded. “Yeah.”  
His eyes remained locked on your face as he undid the button on your jeans. “Still okay?”  
“Yes.”  
Your pants zip was undone. “Now?”  
“Yes!”  
Another kiss, right between your hips. “Now?”  
“Stop teasing and fuck me already!”  
His smirk was utterly infuriating. “Ease up, turbo.”  
Erwin edged your jeans down over your hips and tossed them over his shoulder. Mimicking the movement with your underwear, he placed his head in your lap. “You’re so hot.”  
“Erwin, please!”  
Large hands ran over your thighs, up to your hips, then back down to your knees. He gently pried your legs open, exposing you to him. A flush spread over your body and you shut your eyes, swallowing the build-up of saliva.  
Erwin placed kisses on your thighs, not without the occasional nip here and there, making you squirm and jump. He kissed you, there, right between your legs, and you gasped at the shock of his warm mouth on your sensitive skin.  
“I won’t lie.” His lips brushed your mound again. “I do rather enjoy torturing you like this.”  
You squirmed under his touch. “You might.”  
A chuckle rumbled through his chest. The sound almost had you purring. Everything about this man radiated sex.  
You were about to chastise him, but the witty remark was replaced with a yelp as his tongue brushed the soft flesh. He took you into his mouth, his tongue flicking at the little bundle of nerves. The tip of his tongue played with the bud with the smallest amount of pressure. It drove you up the wall, and you slowly leaned back into the couch to relinquish your control over your body into his hands.  
He was all about control- you’d realised that long ago. Not in an abusive manner, of course. There was just something in his personality that commanded respect that went beyond being brash and loud. He was simply dominant by nature, and you didn’t mind that at all.  
He nipped at you, gently, and you saw stars.  
“Do that again.” Your voice came out in a whimper. Already, you were falling to pieces beneath him. His teeth grazed your clit again, a little harder this time, just enough to sting, and you grabbed a handful of his hair.  
Switching to his tongue again, he slid it along the swollen flesh and you automatically opened your legs wider to him. Erwin opened his mouth wider to take you in again, and he sucked gently. Legs trembling, you moaned. The sound turned into a gasp as two fingers slipped inside of you.  
“I think you’re ready.”  
“I was ready when I found your note this afternoon.”  
He sat back on his haunches, pausing to wipe his mouth. “Hands and knees.”  
You did as you were bid, obedient and willing. You heard him removing his clothing, and your excitement grew. Pictures danced through your head, imagining his chiselled frame being stripped of all attire. The rustling of clothing stopped, and you felt him clamber onto the couch behind you. He ran the head of his member over your clit in a swirling motion. There was no point to it; you were ready as ever. It was just to tease, to whet your appetite further.  
In one fluid movement, he was inside you. “Jesus, (F/N).”  
He began to move. At first the movements were gentle, moving in and out at a slow pace. Gradually, he picked up the pace, and the sounds you began making encouraged him to go harder.  
“Down.” His palm met the spot between your shoulder blades, and he pushed you until your cheek touched the soft leather of the couch. From there he let loose, diving in and out of you and slamming your hips down onto him. Over and over and over again, he hit that spot inside of you, that pearl of pleasure that made you writhe in ecstasy.  
You bit into your forearm in an attempt to stay quiet. You could already feel your inner muscles squeezing around him with each relentless thrust.  
He abruptly pulled out of you. You turned your head, prepared to protest, but closed your mouth as he grabbed you by the shoulder and flipped you onto your back. He re-entered you, not ceasing his movements at all. You stared up at him, unable to believe the look of absolute lust on the man’s face, his eyes so blown with desire they appeared black.  
At that moment, you felt fingers on either side of your throat. The pressure increased, but only slightly. It wasn’t uncomfortable, as there was no strain on your actual windpipe. His fingers slowed the flow of blood, however, and you found yourself growing dizzy as he continued to slam into you.  
“Do you like that?” He didn’t squeeze any harder than what he currently was, but your pleasure had increased tenfold. Your breathing was laboured, you heart pumping as though you’d run a mile. Erwin’s hand remained wrapped around your throat, and in four more thrusts you were done.  
You came, your body shaking as the orgasm violently wracked your body. It left you gasping, filling your body with the most unbelievable pleasure you’d ever experienced.  
There was a faint twitching inside of you, and he shuddered, releasing inside of your body. His thrusts slowed, and eventually came to a stop. Erwin’s large body rested on yours, totally spent. Sweat covered you both, slick and hot.  
“How was that for a surprise?”  
You pushed your hair back from your face, wet and sticky from the physical exertion. “Probably my favourite surprise so far.”  
He chuckled. “Not bad for a Friday, eh?”  
You swept your fingers through his hair. “Not bad at all.”  
Indeed, not bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure how I feel about this chapter, but eh

**Author's Note:**

> Too creepy, you think? Let me know xo


End file.
